finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XV: Comrades
Comrades is a downloadable expansion for Final Fantasy XV. It adds cooperative multiplayer to the game and allows players to create a customizable avatar and take on quests with up to three other players online. A release date for the expansion has not been announced, but a online test for season pass owners is available between August 3–8, 2017 and August 11-13, 2017. Gameplay The main playable character is a player-created avatar that can be customized with various clothing items and equipment. Noctis and other characters from the main game will also be playable in quests, but they will not be immediately available, and will be added in later updates. Players can choose between numerous weapon types, including katana, clubs, shuriken, and daggers; additional weapons including polearms, shields, and crossbows will be added to the full release of the dlc, all of which have different attack patterns and animations than they did when Noctis used similar weapons in the main game. As members of the Kingsglaive, players can equip their characters with special royal sigils, which grant them special powers invoked from the Lucian bloodline. They also have access to offensive and curative magic, and can create magical barriers to shield themselves and allies from attacks. In quests, players will be tasked with numerous objectives, such as defeating a powerful monster or protecting a target from enemies. While on the field, players can pick up one ingredient each. At the end of the quest, the ingredients are given to Monica, who will combine them and create a stat-enhancing meal for the party. More cooks and recipes will be available in the final release. Abilities Parrying is the same in the main game, but allows the player and their allies to chain warp-strikes for bonus damage while temporarily preventing the enemy from moving. Projecting a protective barrier consumes MP to create a barrier that protects the caster and allies positioned behind the barrier. It consumes 15 MP per hit. While in use the player cannot move or attack in any way but will gradually regenerate MP when the barrier is not blocking attacks. Protective barrier can be used while downed to increase survivability. The player can cast an offensive short-ranged spell that can be augmented by equipment for varied effects. Doing so consumes 15 MP. It will deal about 180–210 damage at level 11 (starting level in the beta). If used while equipped with "The Pious's Sigil", the player will dualcast by casting twice in quick succession, MP cost will raise by 1, and the damage increases to about 300–330 per spell. Curative spells restore HP to the caster and nearby allies, consuming 30 MP. Like the offensive spell the curative spell can be augmented by equipment. A cure spell heals about 180–220 at level 11. If used while equipped with "The Oracle's Sigil", healing will increase to about 220–250 and the range will increase by about 2x-3x. Contrary to the sigils description the MP cost of the players curative spell does not increase. Players can warp. Point-warping allows players to hang from surfaces. Warping allows the player to move in whatever direction the character is moving, and warp-striking quickly moves to a target and attacks them. If an enemy is parried, the enemy cannot move, and will be open to linked warp-strike for a short time. Sigils Royal Sigils that grant the ability to invoke the powers of sovereigns. Weapons The full release will feature the weapon types katana, club, dagger, shuriken, polearm, crossbow, and shield all of which also feature different attack patterns from Noctis. Weapons come with preset abilities and experience points, and can be leveled up by meeting certain conditions. * All listed weapons are from the online test meaning they are subject to change at any time. Katana Katanas boast excellent range and mobility. Moving in different directions allows the wielder to move about the field while attacking. Mace Maces are slow but can destroy appendages with ease. Holding the attack button allows the wielder to channel their strength into a devastating charge attack. Daggers Daggers come in pairs and allow the wielder to strike swiftly. Shuriken Shuriken allow the wielder to strike enemies in the air or from afar. Gallery Comrades-Loading-Screen-Nyx-Dagger-FFXV.png|Loading screen (Nyx's dagger) FFXV Comrades gameplay 1.jpg|Gameplay. FFXV Comrades gameplay 4.jpg|Character creation. External links *Official site Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Final Fantasy XV downloadable content